


Like a Virgin

by tiny-freakin-head (Hobbitfing)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitfing/pseuds/tiny-freakin-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slutty Scout with a twist--he's seducing each member of his team by pretending he's a virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scout/Demo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First up--Scout and Demo!

Within a few days of his arrival, it was obvious to Scout that every single one of his teammates was playing for the other team—though he was pretty sure at least a few of them were still coming to terms with that, or stubbornly trying to pretend they were into girls. This situation suited him just fine; if the team was entirely made up of guys, he liked knowing he had a shot with all of them. 

Still, he decided to play it cool, pretend he wasn't interested, that he was a little shocked by all the queerness surrounding him. That he'd never done anything like that before, sweet innocent thing that he was. 

He began his planned series of conquests by hiding one of the chairs in the rec room before a game of poker, and he lucked out when everyone actually attended. He made sure he was the last to arrive, and made a big fuss when all the chairs were taken. 

Demo patted his thigh, leaning back in his chair. "Ye can sit on my lap if y'like," he grinned. 

Scout gave an exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes to show his displeasure. "I guess so," he said, slouching over and perching on as little of Demo's thigh as possible. "But you've gotta share your beer with me." He accepted his cards from Pyro, who was dealing, and flipped through them without paying much attention; he had a much better game in mind. "Hey," he said, craning his neck around so he could see Demo, "you'll be able to see my freakin' cards!" He hunched over a little, holding his cards in a tight arc, trying to prevent his teammate from seeing them. Alright, he still wanted to win the game, he wasn't going to just roll over. Well, at least not until later. 

"Keep yer hand on this side," Demo tapped his eyepatch, "and ye'll be just fine." He was wearing his kilt tonight, his knees bare, the fabric riding up a bit where Scout sat on it, revealing his bare, muscular thigh. "An' ye can have a sip, but it's not just beer in there, so not too much."

"Oh yeah!" Scout had actually forgotten about Demo's bad eye, and he positioned himself accordingly. "You can't see anything now, can you?" he asked suspiciously, still leaning over his cards. Demo's thigh was so warm, he could feel it through his pants, and he found himself hoping it was a short game. That, or he might have to excuse himself a few times. Scout hadn't been this close to their demolitions expert before; their paths didn't really cross on the battlefield or off. He smelled…interesting, a blend of alcohol and chemicals Scout couldn't begin to identify, and underneath that, the slightly sweaty, warm, masculine scent of Demo's skin. Needing the distraction, he leaned down and swiped Demo's drink. "I can handle it," he protested, taking a healthy swig, blinking rapidly when the alcohol made his eyes sting and water, and his mouth burn. 

"Aye, ye can handle a mouthful or two," he laughed. "An' I cannae see 'em now." They started the round and soon enough it was obvious who had played before and who was any good. 

Pyro may have had the best poker face, but they were distractible and kept forgetting the rules. They ended up quitting after the first round and drawing instead, opting to stay with the team even if they weren't playing. Heavy had clearly played before and was soon beating them all handily, laughing in that deep voice of his and giving away nothing. Spy was also pretty good, but kept needling Sniper, who kept asking questions about the rules. 

Demo seemed to know what he was doing and played quite aggressively, drinking and joking as they played. One of his big hands strayed to Scout's hip, holding him there gently.

"Aw, c'mon, you've gotta stop dealin' me this shit, doc!" Scout yelled, throwing his cards down in disgust as Heavy won yet another hand. From anyone else, he might have suspected Medic was deliberately dealing his lover good hands, but he didn't think the tipsy German was capable of that kind of deceit. Scout turned to Demo, mock-pouting, showing his bottom lip to perfection. "It was a shit hand," he protested, his hand sliding along Demo's much larger one—completely by accident, of course.

"I am not in control of the cards!" Medic protested, accidentally flipping a few cards across the table with a giggle. Spy grabbed the deck from the drunken German and shuffled the cards, dealing skillfully. 

"Aye, o' course," Demo patted his hip with a big, warm hand, sliding his thumb into the hollow there, right under Scout's waistband. The movement was hidden under the table, and Pyro was the one sitting next to them on that side, so it was unlikely that they would notice. Soldier, on their other side, was far too focused on the game. He had even stopped yelling momentarily to examine his cards as Spy passed them to him. "Poor wee thing, someone oughta be givin' ye the best cards."

"I know, right?" Scout agreed, leaning back against Demo, both to luxuriate in the feeling of the Scot's big, broad, warm body against his own, and to make the opening at the top of his pants bigger. He squirmed a little, insinuating himself farther into Demo's lap, grinding his ass against Demo's groin a little. Fuck. He'd known Demo was big—to be fair, most of the team were bigger than Scout, with the exception of Spy. And possibly Sniper; the Australian was taller, certainly, but built like a stick—but being here, held so close by him, feeling the raw power of his muscles as he moved…Scout swallowed, hard, feeling a pleasant shiver roll down his spine. He wanted to feel those big hands roving all over his body, those arms wrapped around him, holding him down while Demo fucked him senseless. 

Demo kept his poker face as Scout tugged at his pants, moving slowly so as not to be too obvious. He slid his hand under the boy's pants. Of course, they were pretty tight on Scout already and didn't leave much room for maneuvering, but he made do, wrapping his fingers around Scout's straining erection. His own cock was starting to lift his kilt, pressing up against the back of Scout's pants. 

"Scout, it's your turn," Spy ground out his cigarette, sneering a little. This hand hadn't been terribly good for him, and Sniper had been mostly ignoring his jabs so far. 

"Uh, I, uh…" Scout hadn't planned on taking things quite this far while still in the common area. He glanced at his cards; shit again, anyway. "I fold." Throwing his cards down, he shimmied out of Demo's lap, his hand lingering on the Scot's thigh invitingly. 

"Aye, me too. I cannae keep an eye on half o' ye anyway," Demo joked, tossing his cards with Scout's. With one swallow, he drained the rest of his drink and left his mug on the table. He patted Pyro's head gently as he passed them, following Scout out of the room.

Spy shot a look at them, then glanced at Sniper to see if he'd noticed the same thing.

Sniper had to quickly look away from Spy and pretend to be very interested in his cards to keep himself from laughing. It looked like he'd just won a bet; Spy had bet that Heavy and Medic would be the first to fuck, and Sniper had bet it'd be Demo, with double the winnings if it was Demo and Scout. 

Scout put a little shimmy in his step as he walked to Demo's room, pleased to hear the sounds of his teammate following close behind him. He slowed a little, letting the Scot catch up. 

Demo wrapped his arms around Scout's waist and hoisted him up, tossing him over his shoulder. "Your room or mine?" he chuckled.

Scout whooped in surprise at finding himself suddenly airborne, giggling when he was easily lifted into place. "Yours," he said, petting Demo's lower back. 

Demo carried him easily down the hall. The runner barely weighed any more than his sticky bomb launcher, and Demo was no stranger to heavy lifting. He opened his door and closed it behind them, then tossed Scout onto his neatly-made bed. The big Scot grinned down at him, pulling off his shirt. "What got ye so riled up, lad?"

"Dunno," Scout replied, bouncing a few times after being tossed, then sitting up and grinning back at Demo. "Could feel your bare skin…never felt that part of a guy before, you know?" He blushed, prettily. 

"Oh, is that so?" Demo asked, sitting on the edge of his bed and pulling Scout into a hungry kiss. Scout tasted like a blend of beer, scrumpy and Bonk!, but Demo found he didn't mind the odd combination. He ran his tongue over Scout's lower lip.

"Mm-hmm," Scout purred, shivering pleasantly. Part of his mind liked the fact that, if he wanted to, Demo—or most of his teammates, really—could hold him down and have their wicked ways with him, and he'd be powerless to resist once they had him. He kissed back, tentative and shy and hesitant. 

Demo ran his fingers through Scout's soft, fine hair, tugging a little. He nibbled a little at Scout's lips, pushing him back, flat on the bed and pressing his knee between the boy's thighs, grinding up against him. 

Scout moaned, full-throated and wanton, his hips jerking up needfully in Demo's direction, a wordless plea on his face. He ground himself against Demo's knee, squeezing the Scot's leg between his own powerful—but much smaller—ones, to keep him from moving away. 

"Aye, that's just what ye like," Demo crooned, sitting up and pulling Scout's shirt off. He traced his hands over the smaller man's chest; his rough, calloused thumbs running over Scout's nipples. "Pretty wee thing."

"I am, aren't I?" Scout wiggled his toes with happiness, kicking off his shoes at the same time. Demo's hands felt so good on his chest, so big and warm and safe. "Fuck, you're hot," he murmured, stroking Demo's thigh, teasingly soft. 

"I am, aren't I?" he laughed, teasing Scout. He got out from between the boy's legs to let him get out of his pants, tugging up the edge of his kilt so Scout could see just how little he was wearing under it.

Scout stuck out his tongue, playfully, wiggling to help Demo pull his pants off. His mouth fell open and his eyes went wide when he saw what Demo was showing him. His cock, which had already been hard since before they'd left the rec hall, was straining at his underwear, and he could feel a damp spot—small, but growing. "Ohhh, Demo," he groaned, sitting up and leaning forward for a closer look. "Fuck! You just go around in battle like that?" He shook his head. "You've got…um…" he laughed, "…balls." 

"Well, aye, but I wear pants more often in battle," he chuckled, his deep voice going straight to Scout's groin. "Wonder if I coulda fucked you right there at the table?" he purred, taking off his kilt and tossing it over a nearby chair. 

"Ohhhh, fuck…!" Scout moaned, eyes fixed on Demo. "M-maybe," he gasped, then laughed breathily. "Dunno if you'll fit, though." Demo was a big man, and he had a cock to match. 

"Let's find out," Demo suggested, grabbing Scout under his knees and lifting his ass into the air. He peeled the boy's underwear off, keeping it trapped around his ankles, then gave him a hungry look, grinning down at the boy with his ankles nearly at his ears. Demo buried his face between Scout's ass cheeks and his tongue slid into his asshole, hot and wet. The stubble along his jaw scratched at his sensitive skin, reddening it, making it even more sensitive wherever it touched.

That was something Scout hadn't been expecting, and he laughed with delight at the feeling of Demo's tongue licking him so intimately, then darting inside him. "Ohhhh, fuck, Demo! That feels amazing. Good thing I'm so flexible, huh?" Barely remembering in time that he was playing the blushing virgin, he added, "Isn't that…gross for you though? Doesn't it taste bad?" Demo was being just the right amount of rough, taking charge the way Scout had hoped he would, and it was fantastic. 

In response, the Scot only slid his tongue deeper with a moan pressed into Scout's tender skin. With one hand, he held Scout up by his thigh, and with the other he started to stroke his hard cock, unable to resist anymore. He was already achingly hard and it wouldn't take long for him to be dripping pre-cum. Seeing Scout end-over-teakettle with his ass in the air and his cock bobbing against his flat tummy was quick to get his blood up. If he hadn't already been hard from their fondling, he would have been after that.

"Oh, God, fuck, Demo…!" Scout gasped, all in a rush, grinning wildly. "Fuck, I'm gonna just from that if you keep it up!" 

He pulled away, with one last, obscene slurp. "How d'ye wanna finish?" he asked, licking his lips, breathless from having his face buried in Scout's ass.

"I…oh, fuck, I don't know!" Scout whined, lowering his legs. Just the sight of Demo like that, face wet from rimming him, was incredibly arousing. "I, uh…" He blushed. "That felt…really good. Like, fucking incredible." He turned away, nibbling some chapped skin on his lower lip. "Have you…have you ever, uh…had something…in there?" His voice dropped to a near-whisper for the last two words.

Demo raised an eyebrow. "Course I have, lad. Ye sayin' ye haven't?" 

Scout shook his head, blushing harder and unable to meet Demo's eyes. "N-not more than what you just did," he admitted. "I've heard that it, uh, feels really good." 

"Ye want to try?" Demo leaned off the bed to his little side table, grabbing the bottle of lube and squeezing some out on his fingers. "Might not get my cock in ye, but at least I can finger ye."

"It…it doesn't hurt?" Scout asked, softly, hand already gripping his dick as he spread his knees, offering himself up to Demo. 

"I'll be good to ye," he promised, taking Scout's briefs from his ankles and tossing them over the side of the bed. He pressed his slick fingers to Scout's already wet and open hole, one of them pushing in quite easily. Demo curled his finger up to press against Scout's prostate.

Scout moaned, a sound of complete satisfaction. "Oh, fuck, Demo!" He canted his hips down, driving Demo's finger deeper. "Whatever you're doing there…do that, please!" 

Demo's fingers slid all the way in to the knuckle and he groaned, "Oh, ye take it like ye were made for it, don't ye?" It didn't take long for him to add another finger, still pressing against the bundle of nerves inside Scout. He loved the way it made the runner's legs quiver. 

"Mmm oh God yes please fuck Demo!" Scout breathed, moaning and whimpering as Demo played him like an instrument. "Fuck, Demo, I'm close, so close!" He rocked back and forth as he stroked himself, fucking himself on Demo's thick, precise fingers. 

"Ye're bloody tight, too," he chuckled, starting to stroke himself in time to his thrusting fingers. Scout opened up around him, hot and soft as velvet, but every time he got close to cumming, he'd tighten up around Demo's fingers like a vice. Demo's tight fist around his cock didn't feel nearly as good as he knew his teammate's ass would, but Scout was already so close it didn't seem like he'd be able to fuck him properly. 

With a show of feigned reluctance and restraint, Scout released his own dick, looking up at Demo with half-lidded eyes. "Think…think I could take your cock?" he asked, shyly. He laughed. "I'd better be tight! Haven't…mmm…done this before." 

"Ye think ye can last?" Demo asked, but he was already sliding out his fingers and slicking up his cock.

"Y-yes," Scout replied, nodding just to reaffirm his point. He took his hand away from his cock, gritting his teeth to keep himself from coming. "I can last! Just try me!" He looked down his body at Demo, moaning at the sight of the Scot's cock, slick and soon to enter him. It was definitely going to be a stretch, and Scout was glad he wasn't actually the virgin he was pretending to be. 

Demo grabbed a pillow and wedged it under Scout's ass to raise him up. Once he was at the right angle, Demo pressed the wide head of his cock to the boy's entrance and slowly pushed inwards. "There you go," he purred.

"Oh, God!" Scout forced himself to lay still, to not try to take too much, too quickly, to just lay back and let Demo take him. "Fuuuuck, Demo!" He grinned up at the Scot, fingers clawing the blanket beneath him. 

"Just relax," he groaned, pushing the head of his cock deeper, popping in and out, stretching the muscle of Scout's pucker. 

Scout nodded, eyes a little wide. He took a few deep breaths, his hand drifting between his legs, slowly stroking his cock. It helped; what had been just shy of a painful stretch now felt amazing. "I can take more…please."

"Alright, if ye're sure." Demo slid deeper, dick bottoming out in Scout, hips hitting the boy's ass. "Ohh, aye, ye fit like a glove."

"Oh! Oh, God!" Scout cried out, clutching even harder at the blankets. "You're fuckin' huge!" he laughed, stroking himself faster, beginning to move his hips a little to meet Demo. "I can't believe it all fit…" he moaned, smiling lazily up at his teammate. "You…ha…you must like your gloves really tight!"

He couldn't help but laugh at that, rocking his hips to slide in and out of Scout. His hands squeezed Scout's thighs, rubbing at him and enjoying the feel of the runner's soft skin under his fingers.

"I—I'm not going to last long!" Scout warned, "s-sorry… God, you just feel so fucking good in me, I can't believe it!" He laughed. "You're so deep…I can practically taste you." 

"Fuck, lad," The compliments certainly weren't helping him last longer, but that was alright. He felt his cock pulse in the boy, his balls drawing up as he started to cum in Scout. "Fuck!"

Feeling Demo filling him, so deep and hot, Scout came too, furiously stroking himself and bucking up against Demo's cock. He couldn't even form words, just give himself over to the pleasure, going on and on until he was worried he'd burst. 

"Aye," he panted, slowly pulling his softening cock out of Scout and flopping over on the bed.

"Oh, wow…" Scout gasped, finally, scooting over to cuddle against Demo's hot, solid bulk. Both of them were sweating, and their skin slid together. "That was…wow." 

"Aye, ye were lovely," Demo gave him a gentle kiss, stroking his sweaty hair away from his face. 

"You…you too." Scout grinned at Demo. "Fuck, Demo! You, ah…you wanna do that again some time?" 

"Aye, that sounds good," he chuckled.

"You want me to stay, or go?" Scout asked, then laughed softly, the sound turning into a moan when the motion clenched his ass, tensing his sensitive muscles and sending aftershocks rippling through him. "I don't mind, either way." 

"Ye can stay," he murmured, nuzzling against Scout and pressing a kiss to his temple. "Gonna sleep wi' me?"

Pleased, Scout smiled at Demo. "Yeah," he said, yawning, kissing Demo's chest. 

Demo wrapped him up in his arms, and soon enough he was snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the name of the story makes you groan. It made me groan when I thought of it, and it made my wife groan when I told her XD


	2. Scout/Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier…is not difficult to 'seduce'.

Scout suspected he wouldn't even need the virgin pretext with Soldier. He waited until the other American had yelled, "Lights out!", everyone had ignored him, and he'd headed for his room. He waited a few minutes, so it hopefully wouldn't be completely obvious to everyone what he was doing, then followed Soldier. He knocked on Solly's door, standing at what he hoped was a rough approximation of attention. 

Soldier opened his door, reaching out his hands to snap the intruder's neck- then stopping. "Oh, it's you. What do you want, maggot? It's after lights out!"

Without speaking, Scout—very carefully, Soldier was unpredictable—took Soldier's hand and placed it on his ass. 

"Ah, time for inspection!" Soldier gave him a none-too-gentle squeeze and then pulled him into his room, slamming the door behind them.

"That's right. Uh, ass inspection." Scout had hoped it would be this easy, but it was hard to tell how Soldier would react. He allowed himself to be manhandled into the room, having to high-step a little because of how high and tightly Soldier was holding him. 

"Strip, private!" Soldier seemed to be giving him a once over, but it was hard to tell with the helmet on.

Scout grinned, giving a very sloppy salute. "Yes, sir!" Within moments, he'd undone his shoes and started shimmying out of his socks, lifting his butt high in the air as he bent over. 

Soldier did a quick turn around Scout, then grabbed him by his hair. "This is not a regulation haircut, recruit!" he snapped, forcing Scout to his knees.

Stifling laughter—what a Soldier way to begin things!—Scout allowed himself to be forced down, moaning a little; he'd always enjoyed having his hair pulled, and combined with Soldier pulling him to his knees in front of him, his cock was almost straining out of his pants. He couldn't move much, with Soldier's tight grip on his hair, but he leaned forward as far as he could, breathing heavily on Soldier's groin. It took him a moment to realize his hands were still free, and he rested one on his teammate's thigh, the other one stroking the stretched groin of Soldier's pants. 

Soldier unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his hard cock, keeping his grip on Scout's hair as he did. "That's right, maggot, time to serve your superior officer."

This was a service Scout was all too happy to provide. He struggled a little now, straining to reach what Soldier was offering him, but he couldn't quite make it with his mouth. Instead, he very gently stroked his teammate's dick from base to head, and he kind of suspected this was the gentlest treatment Solly's dick had ever received. 

Once Scout had stroked him a few times, Soldier brought his head closer and started to fuck his mouth. Scout had very little control of how deep Soldier went, and the big man didn't seem terribly concerned with whether or not Scout would be able to take it. 

Luckily, this was about what Scout had expected from Soldier, but even so, his eyes were soon watering and his jaw ached, but he made small humming noises of pleasure around the dick fucking his mouth. Scout suspected his voice would be a little raspy the next day, but that was fine with him. He relaxed his mouth and throat as best he could, bracing himself with a hand on each of Soldier's thighs, more or less hanging from his teammate's grip on his hair. He would lose a fight with Soldier, so it was better to just go along with the ride. While Demo was taller than Soldier, the American was just as bulky and muscular, and Scout thrilled at the feeling of powerful muscles holding him in place, Soldier taking his pleasure on Scout's more or less helpless body. Beneath the usual smell of sweat, Soldier didn't smell quite as nice as Demo had—cheap booze, cheap cigars of questionable origin, and cheap rations.

It didn't take Soldier nearly so long as it had taken Demo to cum either, but Scout's throat was still raw by the time the bigger man was cumming down his throat with a low groan. "That's it, princess," he growled, finally releasing his hold on Scout's hair and letting him fall to his knees.

Scout wasn't surprised that Soldier hadn't lasted, honestly. In fact, he was relieved; he wasn't sure how much of that kind of vigorous fucking his mouth could handle. Swallowing hard, he sank down, first kneeling, then with one leg splayed out to either side. He winced a little at the sudden pain in his scalp now that Soldier wasn't yanking on his hair, then wiped his mouth. He blinked dreamily up at Soldier, a soft grin on his face. "Did I pass inspection, sir?" he asked, his voice much harsher than usual. 

"Affirmative," Soldier tucked himself away and buttoned his pants back up and giving Scout a cursory pat on the head. "Now get back to your quarters, son, it's past lights out."

It took Scout a few tries to get to his feet; his legs were still wobbly. Still grinning, he pulled his socks back on, laced his shoes, gave Soldier another lazy salute, and headed back to his own room. The only part of the encounter that had surprised him was the pat on the head.


	3. Scout/Medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could be easier than getting a prostate exam from a doctor, for the purpose of getting off? (Oh Scout)

Seducing Medic would almost be too easy. If everything went according to plan, the German wouldn't even realize he'd been seduced. 

He knocked on the infirmary door. "Hey, doc? Y'in there?" He blew a bubble and snapped it loudly.

Medic looked up from his dovecote, putting one of the white birds in its nest. “Ja, what is it, Scout?” he brushed off his hands and went to the little sink to wash them.

Barely remembering to hide his grin as he walked into the room, letting the door swing shut behind him, Scout did his best to look embarrassed. "I, uh…I've been hurtin'. Y'know…" He lowered his voice to a whisper, "down there."

Medic raised an eyebrow, but managed to school his face before he turned back around to face the runner. “Down where, exactly?” Had the little brat torn a muscle tearing around the base like a maniac? That wouldn’t be surprising.

Sighing, Scout hopped up on the exam table, not remembering he was supposed to be in pain for a few seconds. He winced theatrically. "My…my butt…" he murmured, glancing around as though to make sure no one was listening.

“Ja. The muscle?” Medic turned on the bright overhead light over the exam table. That fake wince was a pretty clear indication that Scout was here for something else. If he just wanted drugs, Medic was fairly certain he wouldn’t have chosen an embarrassing location for his injury. What exactly was this boy up to?

"…maybe? I dunno, I've never felt anythin' like this before!" Scout kicked off his cleats and started shimmying out of his socks before he remembered he was supposed to be reluctant. He slowed down, wrinkling up his face as though bending over hurt.

Medic watched Scout’s terrible acting with a tiny smirk on his lips. “Well, strip nude and bend over the table.” Either Scout would refuse, or the reason he came here would become quite obvious.

"Alright!" Scout cleared his throat. "I mean…alright," he repeated, sounding much less enthusiastic. "If I've gotta." Now that Medic had given him permission--a command, even--to get undressed, Scout felt free to hurry. In a flurry of clothes, Scout was naked from the waist down, bending over the table, offering his ass in the air.

Barely containing an exclamation of surprise, Medic took a step back. Scout was seducing him! Or, at least, attempting to, in his awkward way. It was flattering, though, Scout was lovely and athletic, with a very nice behind that was currently exposed and raised up for Medic’s inspection. 

Now that Scout couldn’t see him, Medic’s grin widened and he snapped on his gloves. “This may be cold for a moment,” he warned, pouring out a dollop of lubrication onto the tips of his fingers and stepping up behind his youngest teammate.

"Alright," Scout repeated, his voice quivering; he hoped Medic would interpret it as trepidation rather than eagerness. He spread his legs a little wider. "It -really- hurts," he whined, wiggling his ass enticingly. "And it's, like, right up in there. You, uh, might need more than one finger to get it."

“Of course,” Medic smirked, pressing his first finger into Scout’s anus easily. “How’s that?”

"Mmm, that's g--I mean…yeah, there. But, uh, deeper." Scout pushed his hips away from the table, pushing back against Medic's fingers.

“Ja, of course. Stay still, Liebling,” Medic chuckled, putting his other hand on Scout’s back to keep him still. If he was going to do this, then he would do it his way and Scout was just along for the ride. Especially if that little brat thought he could just manipulate his teammates into fucking him. Oh so slowly, he worked his finger deeper, brushing the tip of it against the cluster of nerves there.

"Ohhhh yeah," Scout moaned, forgetting his ruse as Medic's dextrous, thick finger sought out his most sensitive areas. "That's, uh…that's definitely gettin' it, doc. More…just, more of that." His dick was so hard. He snuck a glance over his shoulder at his teammate, wondering if he could get away with touching himself. Medic still wasn't focused enough on what he was doing, unfortunately. He'd have to wait a few more minutes.

Medic’s finger curled upwards and circled around Scout’s prostate. “Just here?” he asked. “Are you feeling any pain?” His other hand pressed down on Scout’s back harder.

"Ohhh! Uh, yeah, it's bad, real bad!" Scout rose on his toes as high as he could with Medic pressing him down, trying to drive the German's finger deeper.

“Stay still, or I will have to stop,” Medic warned him. “This is very delicate.” His finger stilled in Scout until the boy stopped squirming.

"Uh, right, right." Biting back a whimper, Scout slid back down until both feet were flat on the ground, bare toes tapping at the tile floor impatiently.

“Ja, good boy,” Medic praised. Hopefully Heavy wasn’t planning on spending the evening in here with him. After a short pause, the thick, gloved finger started circling Scout’s prostate again, then rubbed right over the center of it. As he expected, everything felt completely normal. “Should I stop? Is it too painful?”

"N-no, I think it's helping." Scout rocked back and forth as slowly as he could--which wasn't very slow--hoping Medic wouldn't notice. His hand twitched off its grip on the table a few times, finally settling between his thighs and wrapping around his straining erection. Due to the attention Medic was paying his prostate, it was already leaking a little.

“Keep your hands on the table where I can see them,” Medic stopped moving his finger again.

Scout whimpered in earnest this time, hand speeding up on his dick while he pressed harder against Medic. "I can't! It, uh, it helps! With the pain!"

“Hands on the table or I send you away,” Medic pulled out his finger.

Now Scout cried out, almost a wail. With a very disgruntled sigh, he took his hand off his dick, gripping the table tightly with both hands, knuckles white. "P-please…don't stop…"

“Good boy,” Medic praised him again, stroking his back gently. Now he worked in two fingers, curling them up, pressing them in deeper. “How’s that?” he purred.

"Oh god fuck…!" Scout hissed, bucking against Medic's steadying hand, trying to fuck himself on the doctor's thick fingers. "That's…fuck!" His hand twitched on the table, almost returning to his dick, but he managed to stop himself in time.

“Very good, liebling,” Medic crooned, his fingers completely buried in the younger man. “Think you could take more?”

"Y-yeah…I bet I could take…take more." Moving very, very slowly, so slowly it almost hurt, Scout took his hand off the table and snuck it between his legs again, turning his shoulder a little so Medic couldn't see it.

Medic immediately pulled out both his fingers. “Scout, hands.”

A sound of complete and utter anguish escaped Scout's lips, and he turned to flash a quick glare at Medic before he remembered himself. "Please, doc, please!" he begged, eyebrows furrowed.

“Hands flat on the table,” he insisted.

"It doesn't hurt! It feels good!" Scout confessed.

“Ja, I know,” he laughed. “If you want me to keep fingering you, you’ll put your hands on the table.”

Scout whirled, giving Medic an open look of astonishment. After a moment, he laughed. "C'mon. If you know, then just let me…" He palmed his cock, reaching back with his middle finger, trying to lure Medic back in.

Medic crossed his arms across his broad chest, looking down at Scout with a grimace. “You try to manipulate me into finger fucking you and then you have the -gall- to demand that I do things the way you want them?” He stepped closer, grabbing Scout’s ankles and flipping him on the table so he was on his back. “You are going to keep your hands above your head or I will kick you out of my infirmary.”

Scout's eyes widened, and he let out a strangled gasp when he found himself suddenly airborne. He nodded, his hands automatically flying to where Medic had directed them. Medic was so dramatic and flamboyant most of the time, Scout sometimes forgot he was also -terrifying-.

As soon as Scout’s hands were where Medic wanted them, he pressed his fingers back into the runner. This time he slid them in and out, curling them, stroking Scout’s prostate and watching the boy’s cock twitch lewdly. “Ja, that’s better.”

"Ohhhh fuck, yeah! Please, doc, please!" Scout's arms were trembling, jerking, and shaking as though they were being electrocuted, as he fought his urge to stroke himself and obey Medic.

“Good, so obedient,” Medic twisted his fingers in Scout, starting to work in a third finger.

Scout made a mute sound of frustration, both at being told he was obedient and his untouched cock. "H-haven't done this before," he murmured. "Feels s-so good! Please, doc, can I just…?"

“Nein, I’m going to make you cum just from this,” he growled. “Look, you’re already making a mess all over yourself.”

"…noooo," Scout protested, blushing in earnest this time, turning his head away from the evidence. "Please, I need, just..."

Medic laughed, all three fingers sinking deep into Scout’s ass. “There, you’re taking it so well."

"Aw…fuck, aw yeah!" Scout cried out, bucking up into Medic's touch. Unbidden, his hand flew from its assigned spot above his head to wrap around his dribbling erection.

Medic’s fingers stilled and his free hand grabbed Scout’s wrist, peeling the boy away from his own cock. “Hand back up!”

Scout fought for a moment, but was easily overpowered by the larger man. He stared up at Medic with wide, pleading eyes, silently begging.

Medic released his hold on Scout’s wrist, waiting for him to obey again.

Seizing the perceived moment of distraction, Scout threw himself up and down on Medic's fingers, frantically fucking himself. His hand flew back to his cock, stroking himself in wild, frenzied jerks.

Medic pulled his fingers out and grabbed Scout’s wrist again, much harder this time. “I should send you on your way like this,” he hissed. “Since you can’t do as you’re told."

Scout cried out, finding himself suddenly empty. "No, please don't!" Scout whimpered, swallowing hard. His arousal flagged a little in fear, and he immediately let go of his cock, not struggling at all.

“Do you want to do as I say?” Medic asked, voice still sharp.

Scout nodded, eyes still wide.

“Stay still.” Medic went to his cupboards, grabbing a pair of medical restraints. He clipped them to the base of the stainless steel table and then strapped the runner’s wrists in, pulling the strap tight.

Scout's eyes got even wider when he saw what Medic was carrying. "N-no," he murmured, even as his cock jerked and dripped harder, his skin flushed with arousal.

“You want out?” he asked innocently.

Scout shook his head, unable to meet Medic's gaze. He pulled lightly on the restraints, moaning softly when his hands were brought up short.

“Good boy,” Medic smirked. “This is much better. You just can’t be trusted to control yourself, can you?” he began to push his fingers into Scout again, one at a time.

Scout shook his head in agreement, wide eyes fixed on Medic now. He moaned freely as Medic spread him again, his cock bobbing and twitching as he panted. He struggled involuntarily, brought up short over and over again by the restraints, only getting more aroused each time.

Soon enough Medic has three fingers in him again, all the way down to the knuckles. His own cock was getting hard, watching Scout struggle against the bonds. “Ja, aren’t you lovely like this. Kept like a pet, the way you’re supposed to be,” he teased.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!" Scout keened, pushing with his feet so he could lift his hips, offering himself up to Medic completely, forcing his teammate's fingers deeper.

Medic grabbed Scout’s from behind the knees, holding his legs up and fucking him with his fingers. “Ja, you like that, don’t you. Are you going to cum just from my fingers in you?”

"Ja!" Scout screamed in response, moving as much as he could with the restraints keeping his arms in place. "Fuck, fuck, -fuck-, I'm…!" And then he was cumming, spattering his own chest and face.

Medic laughed, pulling out his fingers and removing his gloves, tossing them to the side. “And if you had just come to me and asked, I would have been happy to do that from the start.”

"I…" Scout laughed, shooting Medic a bashful grin. "You knew the whole time? Would you've let me freakin' touch myself?"

“Maybe,” he chuckled, wiping a finger through Scout’s cum and leaning over, forcing his finger into the boy’s mouth.

Scout struggled momentarily, then eagerly opened his mouth and allowed Medic's finger to slide in, lips tightening, sucking his cum off of it.

“Good boy,” Medic pulled his finger back and patted Scout’s cheek. Walking around to the other side of the table, he unstrapped the runner and passed him a damp cloth.

Sitting up a little shakily, Scout wiped himself off, grinning at Medic. He cast a sidelong glance at Medic's groin, which had a distinct bulge, licking his lips invitingly.

The older mercenary caught the boy’s look and undid his trousers, pulling out his semi-erect cock. “Is this what you want?"

Scout nodded, slipping off the table to kneel in front of Medic with a hungry look.

Medic took off Scout’s hat and tossed it onto the table, running his fingers through the boy’s short hair. “Good boy,” he murmured encouragingly.

"H-harder," Scout murmured, lowering his mouth to Medic's bare cock, hardly audible.

Medic chuckled, tugging at Scout’s hair and pulling him in slowly.

"Harder!" Scout said, louder, allowing Medic's dick to push past his lips. Mouth full, he sealed his mouth around it, bobbing his head forward to take it deeper.

Though it was tempting to be very rough with the boy, it was tough to reach more than his head and he certainly didn’t want to cuff the runner while his cock was in his mouth. Instead, he lifted a boot and stepped on Scout’s ankle, leaning some of his weight on it to see how he’d react.

"Mmm!" Scout groaned, eyes fluttering shut with delight. He began moving in earnest, taking Medic as deep as he could and pulling back, hardly giving any time before starting again.

The German groaned, thrusting his hips into Scout’s face, his cock hitting the back of the runner’s throat. “Good boy,” he crooned, tugging Scout’s hair hard, pressing harder with his boot.

Scout sped up again, driving himself up and down on Medic's cock as quickly as he could. His eyes closed, then opened again, rolling up to look at Medic, then closed again. He reached up with both hands, bracing one on Medic's hip, wrapping the other around the base of the doctor's shaft.

Moaning, Medic grabbed the back of Scout’s head and forced himself just a little deeper as he started to cum, fingernails digging into his scalp.

Scout swallowed hard around his mouthful, opening his throat, breathing heavily through his nose and moaning with pleasure.

“What a good boy,” Medic stroked Scout’s hair gently.

Panting, Scout drew back, swallowed, and wiped his mouth before grinning dreamily up at Medic.

Medic tucked himself back in his pants and helped Scout up. “How was that, Liebling?”

Scout wrapped his arms around Medic, half-climbing the larger man. He nodded against his teammate's shoulder, making little happy sounds in Medic's ear.

Medic scooped him up, carrying the half naked boy to his cot at the side of the room. “There you go,” he stroked the side of Scout’s face.

"C'n I stay here a while?" Scout asked, drowsily, eyes drooping shut. He yawned, smiling softly up at Medic, cuddling against the larger man's chest until he was set down.

“I thought you might want to,” Medic pulled off his boots and settled up against his pillows, grabbing his book and pulling the limp Scout further into his lap to pet his hair.

"Yeah…" Scout flopped across Medic, eyes closed as he yawned again. "It was still my first time, y'know," he murmured.

Medic rolled his eyes.

Soon, Scout was snoring softly, curled tightly in Medic's lap, arms wrapped around his teammate's legs.


End file.
